Forum:July 2009 - January 2010
*1.28.10 FusionFall has a new URL! Though people can still reach FusionFall via fusionfall.com *1.20.10 The B-day Bash event is here! *1.20.10 Devbot0001 releases the identities of the new characters. *1.18.10 Devbot0001 releases the birthday bash items *1.17.10 Devbot0001 releases a teaser image for the expansion that will also pop in with Flapjack for the birthday, confirming V.V argost, Chowder and Flapjack among them. And How are these items related? *1.14.10- Fusion Fall is officially 1 year old! To celebrate, Flapjack is in town! *1.7.10- The Knishmas Event Ends. *1.4.10- The Knishmas Event is extended to 1.7.10. *12.17.09- The Knishmas Event Begins! Chowder is located in Pokey Oaks with Schnitzel who is wedged in snow, next to the Smigerbread House him and Mung cooked up! He has lost his 12 Presents for His Friends, can you help find them? *12.15.09- Dancingzombie announces that The Clockwork Set has won! *12.4.09- Tisirin starts a vote for a reward item for subscribers. The items are: *12.2.09- Chowder is revealed by Devbot0001 for the Christmas and New Years event. Event items are: *11.20.09- Thanks to over 7 million accounts made, The Fusion Fall Team announced that beginning January 2010, Fusion Fall will be FULLY Free-To-Play. Any subscribers will be given a special gift. *11.18.09- Thanksgiving Event begins. Argost has been added to Peach Creek, the Holosuit has changed, new field bosses have been added, and many more. Free and Paying players can now join in on the fun! *11.13.09- Devbot0001 reveals V.V. Argost for the Thanksgiving Event and showed this picture: . *11.2.09- The Halloween Event ends. *10.23.09- It's Halloween in Fusion Fall! The Moon is up, Fusion Matter is Orange, and Dracula is in Peach Creek! *10.16.09- Devbot0001 announces the Halloween Event and the next upcoming addition to Fusion Fall, Dracula. *9.17.09 - Tisirin announces that Grigon won't be working on the game anymore. *7.22.09 - speed and style is realeased a long time ago *7.21.09 - Devbot0001 released more information on the Croc Pot Catering Company. The Croc Pot will combine two items into a single item, one providing the appearance and the other providing the stats. Combining items will not have a 100 percent success rate. Depending on the difference in level between the two items, a success percentage is given. If the attempt fails, the player will have their items returned. *7.10.09 - The FusionFall website released specific details on the upcoming upgrade. Vehicles will be rented from Kevin's Hot Rod Rentals. E.G.G.E.R.s (Egg Generating Gizmo Ejects Rewards) will dispense E.G.G.s (Everyone Gets Goods) that can contain any number of prizes, from gumballs to ultra-rare items. Finally, the Croc Pot Catering Company will allow players to combine their high-level armor with low-level armor, creating a special armor with the stats of the former and the appearance of the latter. *7.10.09 - The FusionFall website has launched a new caption comic contest starring Cheese. The top three entries will receive Stinkfly wings as a reward. *7.09.09 - Devbot0001 revealed more information on Cheese. He will be part of the upgrade and has been confirmed to be located in the Darklands.